Talk:Dinner or Consequences/@comment-27242792-20130316050350/@comment-27242792-20130518190030
I kinda have a part... (back in the Pokemon dimension) Alexis' adoptive mom: (at home) Alexis... Alexis' dad: Breathe, honey. Mom: Oh, why did I let her go off at such a young age? I should have waited like the other parents... When Alexis was younger, she used to hang out with her neighbors, a girl named Bianca, a boy named Cheren, and twins Hilbert and Hilda. Alexis often followed in the older four children's footsteps, dreaming of doing what they often did, including traveling on an adventure with them. A few years ago, the Official Pokemon Association ''(I dunno :\) ''issued a decree: '' ''"Due to the increased dangers of Pokemon and malicious Pokemon trainer groups, it is recommended for parents to hold their children back from starting their adventure until they are a few years older than ten. How long they have to wait is at the parents' discretion. The minimum age for starting travel with Pokemon is still 10, though; however, leaving at this age is highly unadvised." About a month ago, the four neighbor children set off on their journey to become great Pokemon trainers. (The Pokemon were sent to Hilbert and Hilda's house, because they were the youngest, though above 10 years old.) When Alexis heard of the news, she was devastated. Her childhood friends were doing something that she absolutely couldn't do. Alexis begged her mom to let her go with them, but of course Mom refused, saying that she was too young. "But I'm just a month away from 10 years, isn't that close enough?" "No. The Association is really serious about the safety of young trainers, so the absolute minimum is ''exactly ''10 years of age. No exceptions." "They could go so far in a month and I'll never see them again! I MUST GO!" "Oh, you'll see them again. In fact, you can keep in touch with your Xtranscievers!" Mom: As Alexis was growing up, I noticed that she was very strong and smart; more than what was expected at her age level. So, I decided that she would be okay if I let her off at ten. And she was right about a lot happening in a month: she learned that earlier is not always better, and gradually became slightly less desperate to go, although she snapped when Hilbert teased her when communicating over the Xtransciever one time. You should have seen her room, it was a mess. -_- Dad: I'll go ask around and see if anyone has seen her. (goes up to Abigail with a photo of Alexis) Have you seen this girl? Abigail: Yes, I have. She was back in what I think is a different world. Fair City, I think. I'm not from this world, either. Dad: .______________________________________. O.o Did you kidnap my daughter? Abigail: No, I just found her there. Even weirder, I think she's my sister. My birth sister. Dad: You're telling the truth? And isn't that Alexis' Oshawott? (points at "Cloud") "Cloud": (looking at Alexis' picture) Osha! Osha! Dad: I take that as yes. But how did you end up with it? Abigail: IDK... (back in house) Mom: (deep in thought) If Alexis really was an alien, would she have wanted to go back to her home planet? 8\